zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 32: The Queen's Trick
'The Queen's Trick '''is the 32nd chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 4th chapter in the volume 8 manga. Premise ''Tired of being treated like the tomboy she is, Kumi suddenly finds out that men are unable to resist her after inhaling the pollen of a strange flower. '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi is admiring a beautiful flower from outside of the window. When the Reader doesn't recognize it, she explains how she is sure if they did- everyone would go hysterical to get their hands on one. Summary One day in class, a group of annoyed girls watch as their male classmates take a vote on the "''Cutest Girl in Class" poll and tally them up to see it is Mirei- as expected. While she appears flustered by this, Kumi is horrified when she wins the "No.1 Girl You Don't See as a Girl" poll. Her friends try to calm her down, but she angrily chases after Iketani, the classmate responsible for this. By the time she gives up, a frustrated Kumi thinks about how she is always unfairly compared to Mirei. She is surprised when Mirei suddenly joins her to see if she is okay and suggests that she doesn't worry about it since the guys are just being guys and tease her for fun. Kumi agrees before casually observing Mirei, noticing her cute one-piece outfit and how nice she smells. She can't ever imagine herself looking good like that though. Mirei takes off afterwards and Kumi returns to dusting off the path when she notices a strange looking flower. She leans down for a closer look and notices how pretty it is, and how nice it smells, which reminds her of Mirei. She wishes she could be like Mirei, and just then a strong wind suddenly kicks up. She and students surrounding her are stunned, but she begins to cough as something flies into her mouth. She is unable to identify it and goes on her way. The following day Kumi wakes up late to her mother, who warns her to hurry up and get ready so that she can eat breakfast before her brothers take it. After observing the table for a moment she gloomily heads to the restroom to brush her teeth, blaming the environment she grew up in for the way she is now. But in the middle of brushing, she is shocked to find a sprout on her head and sputters out of horror, knocking over her items. She tugs at the sprout, but it remains in place and is firmly rooted to her head. In a panic she rushes to her mother to tell her, but her mom sees nothing and scolds her for being so noisy. Kumi tries to tell her but she doesn't want to hear it, yelling at her to get to school. With no other choice Kumi hurriedly finishes to get ready and takes off. In this time, she realizes that nobody else can see the sprout; although she remains cautious as she heads to school. She attempts to sneak into class until Mirei spots her and asks if something is wrong. Kumi doesn't say anything, realizing that her theory was correct as Iketani approaches Mirei to greet her. Kumi angrily observes him in silence- but to her shock he kindly greets her and wonders if she is okay, as she doesn't look happy. She heads into class, where her male classmates continue to greet her kindly, causing her concern as she observes the sprout to see that it has now become a budding flower. She notices how much it resembles the one from the prior day, but she is caught off-guard when Iketani suddenly compliments her by saying she smells nice. Initially she believes he is only setting her up, but he gets flustered and claims that he isn't trying to say anything rude to a "cute girl". As a few other boys agree she recalls the smell of the flower and it dons on her that they must be attracted to its scent. Throughout the next few days, Kumi begins to get showered with attention from the various male roles in her life. If it's not a classmate offering to help her carry heavy items, it's her male teacher making sure she's not sick and telling her to take things easy, or her brothers offering her food. She's delighted to finally be seen as a girl; just like Mirei, and she happily accepts all of the attention. It must have been pollen from the flower that she swallowed that windy afternoon. Meanwhile, Mirei is shown to be aware that something is off. The following morning, Kumi decides to be bold and wear something cute for once. Initially she is concerned it failed to work as she steps into class to find male classmates complimenting Mirei like usual; but they greet Kumi when they notice her. She isn't satisfied by the lack of response, and realizes that she couldn't beat Mirei, the class idol unless she pushes herself harder. Unaware to Kumi, the flower blooms further and releases a scent that attracts all of their male classmates right away- even shoving Mirei aside to approach her. Suddenly they begin to shower Kumi with praise regarding her cute top, and she looks in a nearby mirror to see that the flower is larger than yesterday, and she realizes that it keeps blooming and opening whenever she wishes to be cute. Overwhelmed by her growing desire to surpass Mirei, she wishes for it to open more and more until it becomes a very large flower. More and more boys flock to her for attention, until she has a group of boys bowing at the very sight of her. A worried Mirei can only watch from a distance as she observes Kumi and the dazed young men before her. She is joined by Kumi's friend who sees that even the teacher is bowing to her, and she approaches Kumi to speak to her- only for one of the boys to block her, saying she can't approach her so casually. She tries to get Kumi to speak, but she is startled when Kumi teases her and refuses to say anything about it. As Kumi realizes that with this flower, she has become Queen of their class; she suddenly finds herself light-headed and falls to the floor. She is approached by everyone out of concern as she tries to compose herself, and at home she is shocked to see how tired and worn out she looks while observing her reflection. She realizes it's the flower beginning to wilt- but it's fine. She will be fine. The following day Kumi heads to school and is still worn out and feeling sickly when she sees her male classmates waiting for her in the hallway. She sees how odd their expressions are and offer to take her bag to class, causing her to remember how off they have been the past few days. Uneasy from their expressions she considers leaving for home when they stop her, saying that she owes them. She is confused, but after they begin to say what it is they want, she panics and runs away in horror, hiding in a nearby room while wondering what it was and why they suddenly got so scary. But she is surrounded by a group of boys, who follow her out of the room and up to the roof of the school. She turns around and demands they stop it at once, but she sees they aren't willing to listen anymore. As they reach for her flower she recalls it's strong scent and realize they want that. She panics seeing them get closer, but out of the corner of her eye she spots Mirei and a few other girl classmates and calls out to them for help. But while Mirei expresses concern, Kumi's prior friends brush her off and suggest they keep going, with Mirei hesitating before joining them. Tearfully Kumi continues to scream, asking for someone to remove the flower. As her prior friends mockingly laugh about this, she continues yanking and pushing on it with all of her might in a desperate attempt to remove it. She didn't want it to turn out like this- she just wanted to feel like Mirei did, and be noticed. Suddenly, Mirei stops and decides to return to Kumi to make sure she is okay. But as this happens, Kumi sees the boys get even closer and her hand slips, causing her to fall over the railing and collide with the ground and die from her blood loss and injuries. The boys, still in a daze crowd around her in admiration of the flowers scent and begin licking the spilled blood from her corpse. Mirei isn't surprised by the display as she returns to the boys and promises them something tastier. Instantly, the boys rise from the bloody corpse as she remarks on how terribly Kumi is at raising flowers, and they surround her in admiration. It is revealed that Mirei also has a flower on her head, but unlike Kumi she takes very precious care of her own to make sure it will last her a lifetime; it will lose its use once it rots. Yomi's Epilogue As Yomi observes them walking away from Kumi's corpse, she remarks on how this flower feeds on a girls wish. But if fed too much, it will rot much quicker and eventually die. With skill Mirei will continue to take care of hers for decades to come. It's up to the Readers whether it blooms or wilts, and as Yomi reveals a large, blooming flower on her head, she suggests they get one to try. Characters *Kumi Mizumoto *Mirei Shirai *Iketani *Kumi's Parents *Kumi's Brothers Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Vol 8